Mots d'Amour
by maya295
Summary: Saison 7 House et Cuddy dans une relation établie : Après une soirée "entre mecs," House retourne chez Cuddy et a la surprise de la découvrir, presque nue dans son lit, l'attendant, avec une incroyable surprise pour lui... Avertissement: contient des scènes explicites - Traduction de "Love Notes" avec l'autorisation de l'auteur, RochelleRene. Enjoy! :


_**Avec l'autorisation de l'auteur, RochelleRene, je vous laisse découvrir la version traduite en français de son histoire publiée sur ce même site le 14/10/2010 sous le titre « Love Notes »**_

_**Certains d'entre vous l'ont sans doute déjà lue dans sa version originale, mais pour ceux qui la découvriront pour la première fois, Rochelle espère qu'elle vous plaira, et pour ma part, j'espère que la traduction rendra justice à ses mots à vos yeux.**_

_**Si vous décidez de laisser un commentaire, ce qui serait extra, n'oubliez pas que je ne suis que messagère/traductrice de mots qui ne sont pas les miens. C'est à RochelleRene que l'on doit cette tendre et coquine histoire, tellement sexy, tellement Huddy… Et je la remercie de la confiance qu'elle m'a accordée en me laissant publier ce one-shot avec mon compte.**_

_**PS : je lui ferai la traduction de vos commentaires et les lui ferai parvenir pour qu'elle en profite. Elle a hâte d'entendre vos feedbakcs ! :D**_

_Wiith the author's authorization, RochelleRene, I'm posting the translated version of her one-shot, first published 10/14/2010 under the title "Love Notes."_

_Maybe some of you have already read the original version, but for those of you who haven't, Rochelle hopes that you'll like it; as for me, I hope that my translation will do justice to her words for you to enjoy them._

_If you decide to leave a comment, which would be awesome, don't forget I'm only a messenger/translator of words that don't belong to me. You owe them to RochelleRene, and that's her you need to thank for that tender and naughty story, so sexy, so Huddy… And I, thank her for trusting me and letting me published this one-shot with my account._

_PS: I'll translate your comments and will send them to her so that she can enjoy them fully. She's impatient too hear from you! :D_

* * *

**** Mots d'Amour ****

**Translation of "Love Notes" – By RochelleRene**

« C'est ouvert ! » Wilson entendit le cri bourru de House après avoir frappé à la porte de Cuddy. Il entra et tomba nez à nez avec une vision, qu'en vingt ans d'amitié avec House, il n'avait jusque-là encore jamais vu : House était assis sur le canapé, Rachel à ses pieds en train de regarder _1, rue Sésame_, tandis qu'il pliait consciencieusement une pile de linge propre – vêtements masculins _et_ féminins.

« Ouh mais, bonjour, bonjour Monsieur Maman, » Wilson taquina.

« Ouais, marre-toi, Wilson, » House grommela. « Est-ce que t'as eu le privilège d'être réveillé par une petite pipe ce matin, sans même avoir rien demandé ? » Wilson stoppa net, interloqué. « C'est bien ce qui me semblait, He-man. _(NB : He-man est un personnage de BD des années 60, icône du super héros gay par excellence)._ On a un deal : je lui gratte le dos et en échange, elle fait des trucs cool à mon pénis.»

« C'est c'la, oui. Dans ce cas, où _est _Cuddy ? » Wilson demanda.

« Elle va bientôt rentrer. Elle est à une de ces fêtes entre nanas… genre bébés … mariage machin-chose. Mais elle sait qu'on doit partir, » House expliqua.

Au même moment, avec un timing parfait, digne d'une mise en scène de théâtre, Cuddy franchit le seuil de la pièce et entra, magnifique comme toujours, dans une petite robe courte à volant. « Salut les hommes, » dit-elle, en jetant son manteau et son sac à main sur la rampe d'escalier.

« C'était comment ta soirée filles… pour le, euh, mariage du bébé ou un truc dans le genre ? » Wilson demanda. Cuddy le regarda, amusée.

« Bien. Comme d'habitude, » répondit-elle.

House enfilait déjà sa veste en cuir tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Elle a mangé, elle a fait caca, elle a dormi, » dit-il à Cuddy en désignant Rachel d'un mouvement de tête. « Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il te reste à faire avec elle cette après-midi.»

Cuddy sourit. « Je suis sûre que je trouverai quelque chose, » répondit-elle. « Amusez-vous bien à…quoi exactement ? Regarder des gros camions, c'est ça ?»

« Cuddy…» House soupira. « Il y a bien plus que des gros camions dans un show de Monster Trucks. Il y a des courses de moto cross, des explosions … Et des gros camions qui écrasent des petits camions. C'est génial ! » Elle lui sourit de son large et magnifique sourire. « Tu veux que Wilson baby-sitte la petite pour que tu puisses venir avec moi, plutôt ? » House demanda. Wilson eut soudain l'air désemparé.

« Non, c'est bon. Allez à votre truc de mecs où des camions explosent sur des motos cross, » dit-elle d'un ton railleur.

« Tu sais pas c'que tu rates ! » House déclara solennellement, tout en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur sa bouche du bout des lèvres. Puis, lui et Wilson sortirent. House descendit la moitié de l'allée à ses côtés, et annonça soudainement : « Je te rejoins dans la voiture. J'ai oublié quelque chose. » Il rentra à nouveau, et trouva Cuddy toujours dans le hall d'entrée. Il la poussa contre le mur, sa canne tombant sur le sol d'un bruit sourd, et l'embrassa goulument, suçant sa lèvre inférieure. Cuddy, prise de court, en perdit le souffle. « J'ai oublié ce que tu portes, » il murmura d'un ton rauque à son oreille, tandis que ses mains, soulevant sa robe, cherchaient le bord de sa culotte. «Oooh, la rouge » il dit, sans même regarder. « Garde-la jusqu'à ce que je revienne, ok ? » il ordonna, tout en faisant courir ses doigts le long du fin morceau de tissu qui couvrait son sexe.

Cuddy frissonna et ses jambes flanchèrent un peu. « Un point pour toi, » dit-elle dans un souffle, tout en souriant, les yeux mi-clos. Il l'embrassa doucement, langoureusement, tendrement puis fit glisser ses lèvres chaudes dans son cou. Continuant de descendre le long de son corps, il enfouit son visage au creux de chacune de ses zones érogènes, puis se baissa pour ramasser sa canne. Et juste comme ça, aussi vite qu'il était revenu, il ressortit, laissant Cuddy pantelante le long du mur. Elle se laissa glisser contre celui-ci, essayant de reprendre son souffle, avant que _1, rue Sésame_ ne finisse.

Il adorait faire ça. Juste avant que l'un d'entre eux ne doive partir ou avant qu'ils ne sortent de la voiture pour aller quelque part, il l'assaillait sans prévenir, juste un instant, juste assez pour la rendre complètement folle de désir, avant de se reconcentrer sur ce qu'il avait à faire. Elle savait que leur connexion était enivrante. Seigneur, elle en voulait déjà plus, dix minutes à peine après la moindre de leurs partie de jambes en l'air. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il n'y avait pas que cela, que c'était plus. Certes, il était parfaitement sûr de lui quand il s'agissait de la satisfaire sexuellement, de susciter son excitation, de la faire jouir et de la rendre heureuse dans ce domaine. Mais, il avait beaucoup moins d'assurance quand il s'agissait de tout le reste. Là, curieusement, il n'était plus tout à fait conscient de ses propres atouts. Elle avait besoin de trouver un moyen de lui montrer qu'elle serait effectivement là, à l'attendre, qu'il l'ait laissée frustrée sexuellement, ou pas.

# # # # #

House et Wilson arrivèrent sans encombre à la démo de Monster Trucks. Ils prirent place et jetèrent un œil autour d'eux quand Wilson, habituel ange-gardien de House, aborda le sujet. « Alors, je suppose qu'être gratifié d'une fellation de bon matin, sans même l'avoir réclamée, signifie que les choses vont plutôt bien entre toi et Cuddy, hein ?»

« Ouais, » grogna House.

« 'ouais-oui' ou 'ouais-bof'? » Wilson s'enquerra.

« Tout va bien, » House insista. « Trop bien, » il ajouta.

«Comment ça ? » Wilson s'inquiéta.

« J'attends juste l'inévitable crash, » House expliqua, en évitant le regard de Wilson et préférant tourner son attention en direction de quelques motos cross qui tournoyaient aux abords des énormes camions. « Il va bien falloir, à un moment donné ou un autre, qu'elle réalise qu'elle est trop bien pour moi.»

« House, tu ne peux pas penser des choses pareilles, » Wilson le réprimanda. « Ecoute, je suis déjà sorti avec des femmes comme Cuddy et … »

House ricana. «Tu n'es _pas _sorti avec des femmes comme Cuddy. Des femmes _comme Cuddy_, y'en a pas. »

Wilson marqua une pause, surpris par la territorialité de House à l'égard de sa femelle. « Oui, enfin, je veux dire, je sais bien que c'est _ta_ Cuddy, mais… »

« Ma Cuddy ou pas … Wilson, tout ça n'a rien à voir avec une espèce de truc romantique et fleur bleue. Je suis pas aveuglé par l'amour. Si on s'en tient strictement aux faits, la vérité c'est que tu n'es jamais sorti avec quelqu'un comme elle, » House insista. « Tu ne pourrais même pas, dans l'historique de toutes tes petites amies réunies, me compiler une hypothétique version de Cuddy à partir de leurs traits distinctifs. Cite m'en une avec qui tu es sorti qui a autant réussi.»

Wilson réfléchit à la question. « Caroline qui possédait une galerie d'art»

« Ouais, » dit House. « Admettons. Elle accrochait des jolies photos sur les murs. Cuddy, elle, est la plus jeune et première femme médecin qui est devenue Administratrice d'un hôpital prestigieux.»

« D'accord, ok. Et après ?» Wilson répliqua.

« Donne-moi le nom d'une autre personne, n'importe qui, suffisamment intelligente pour parvenir à me convaincre, _moi_ – et ce, en échange d'aucune faveurs sexuelles - que ce à quoi je suis en train de penser pourrait ne pas être totalement correct ? » House continua.

Wilson bloqua un peu sur cette colle-là. « Moi ? » il finit par suggérer.

« J'ai dit en échange d'aucune faveurs sexuelles » House répondit. « Ce qui m'amène à mon point suivant – elle est diablement sexy.»

« Beaucoup de femmes sont sexy, House, » Wilson lui fit remarquer.

« Wilson, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, » il répliqua, secouant la tête tandis que son regard était posé sur… ben, un gros camion en train de rouler sur un petit camion.

« J'ai eu _un peu_ plus de relations que toi, House. Je suis sorti avec des femmes plutôt aventureuses, » Wilson déclara avec confiance, bombant même le torse légèrement.

« Vraiment ? » House marqua une pause, se préparant à bien lui faire comprendre où il voulait en venir. « Wilson, de _toutes_ les femmes avec qui tu es sorti – ce qui comprend, et j'en ai conscience, une bonne partie de celles de la région - est ce que l'_une _d'entre elle a_ jamais _porté des porte-jarretelles et des talons aiguilles alors que tu te la faisais sur un bureau, puis t'aurait laissé te la faire _une deuxième fois_ pour qu'ensuite elle _te_ masse lesmuscles jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes ? »

Wilson resta complètement coi, son air tout fier en prenant plutôt un coup. Le gars devant House se retourna, bouche bée. « Ouais, je sais, hein ? Tapes m'en cinq ! » House leva sa main vers le gars, qui ignora son geste et se retourna. « Tu vois ? Même ce pauv' type sait que je n'ai pas mérité ce qui m'arrive ! » House classa l'affaire.

« Et donc, où veux-tu en venir, House ? » Wilson demanda. « Tu n'aimes pas être heureux ?»

« Je n'aime pas savoir que ça ne va pas durer. La logique de l'univers dit qu'elle devrait être avec quelqu'un qui serait autant… je ne trouve même pas le mot qu'il faut… autant Cuddy-licieux,» House expliqua. « Y'a pas moyen qu'un type normal, encore moins un salaud comme moi, finisse avec elle.»

« En tout cas, pour ton bien, j'espère que tu te trompes, » Wilson répondit. « Peut-être que tu devrais lui faire part de tes peurs, House …»

« Bonne idée, Wilson. Peut-être que je devrais aussi commencer à laisser la porte ouverte quand je chie tant que j'y suis ! » répliqua House. « Certaines choses relèvent de l'intimité, et d'autres obligent juste l'autre à prendre conscience de ta merde. »

«Ok. Ben, je suis … heureux pour toi ?»

« La ferme ! » dit House. « Hey, regarde ça ! » il s'exclama lorsqu'un gars dans l'arène alluma la mèche d'une dynamite accrochée à une chaise sur laquelle il était assis et fut projeté à travers la piste. « Putain, comment veux-tu expliquer ça à quelqu'un avec des mots ? Il faut le voir par toi-même. »

# # # # #

Après la fin du show, House et Wilson s'arrêtèrent pour boire quelques bières et finalement, c'est vers un peu plus de 10 heures que Wilson ramena House chez Cuddy. « House, soit juste heureux pour une fois ! » Wilson le conjura, alors qu'il arrêtait la voiture.

« Je le suis, Wilson. C'est juste très agaçant, ce qui me rend malheureux, » House expliqua.

« Je crois que tu réfléchis trop, » dit Wilson.

« Tu as raison. Je vais rentrer et ne pas réfléchir. Bye, Wilson. » House claqua la portière de la voiture. Un gros orage venait juste d'éclater et il se retrouva trempé alors qu'il remontait l'allée en boitant. Il ouvrit la porte puis enleva sa veste et retira ses chaussures ainsi que ses chaussettes trempées dans l'entrée avant d'avancer à pas feutrés vers la chambre. Il passa devant la chambre de Rachel et entendit les bruits de sa respiration endormie, puis arriva dans celle de Cuddy, baignée dans une lumière dorée provenant d'une des lampes de chevet.

_Merde. _Elle était déjà endormie. House soupira alors qu'il observa sa silhouette. Elle avait le dos tourné vers la porte et la couverture la recouvrait jusqu'au cou. Il aperçut un bout de papier sur le lit avec son nom marqué dessus et s'en saisit. C'était ce qu'il essayait d'expliquer à Wilson – des choses inoffensives comme ça, tels des bouts de papier qu'elle lui laissait, capables d'arrêter son cœur, de peur que ce soit le moment où il aurait à faire face à la fin. Il déplia le papier.

_House,_

_Je voulais juste te remercier pour avoir gardé Rachel ce matin, pour avoir fait la lessive, et pour m'avoir préparé mon repas ce midi (délicieux d'ailleurs). Tu m'as manqué, mais j'espère que tu t'es amusé en regardant des gros camions écraser des petits camions. J'ai gardé ma culotte pour toi._

_Love, C_

_PS : Je ne dors pas, idiot. _

Il entendit un léger ricanement étouffé. Il la regarda et sourit. « Tu t'crois maligne, pas vrai ? » grogna t-il, en rampant sur le lit tout repoussant la couverture qui l'enveloppait. Il se figea. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

Cuddy était allongée sur le côté et ne portait rien d'autre que la culotte rouge, l'air plus sexy que jamais. Mais partout sur son corps, elle avait collé des petits post-it pastels – environ une douzaine collés à différents endroits. Il se trouva plutôt sidéré quand elle ordonna : « commence par le numéro un et établis un lien entre les notes. » Il remarqua que celui entre ses omoplates avait un '1' marqué dessus. Il le décolla de sa peau. Il le retourna et lut « _**je t'aime, House. Pour tellement de raisons ... **__»_ Il sentit une légère soubressaut dans sa poitrine et une autre dans son pantalon. Cela pourrait s'avérer plutôt fun.

Il se pencha et embrassa son dos, juste à l'endroit où le post-it se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. « Mmmh, » Cuddy ronronna. « Tu as compris l'idée.» Il lui sourit. Il glissa sa main le long de son flanc, caressant ses cotes, sentant sa petite taille sous ses doigts, qu'il posa sur sa hanche. Sa peau était si douce qu'elle était presque impossible à palper. Cuddy sentit ses paumes rugueuses la parcourir. La sensation de ses longues mains sur elle avait le pouvoir de toujours l'exciter. Parfois, elle avait l'impression que c'était comme s'il pouvait tenir son corps tout entier entre ces deux mains.

Le numéro 2 était collé au creux de sa chute de reins. Il le décolla et lut « _**… parce que tu utilises ton esprit brillant pour solutionner les puzzles qui sauvent tant de vies. **__»_ _C'est mignon_, pensa-t-il, en embrassant tendrement l'endroit où celui-ci était collé. Et elle était suffisamment perspicace pour savoir qu'il le faisait plus pour les énigmes que pour les vies sauvées.

Le numéro 3 se trouvait juste entre ses deux fesses. Il l'enleva, mais avant même de le lire il embrassa longuement l'endroit, d'un baiser avide et gourmant, ce qui déclencha un rire de sa part. Puis, il lut le papier : _**« … parce que tu es le défenseur implacable de la cause des femmes qui ont un gros cul. » **_ Et il rit.

« Je n'aurai de repos tant que vous, femmes, n'aurez pas les mêmes droits que tout le monde, » il proclama. Elle rit tellement fort que cela fit bruisser les autres post-it encore collés sur son corps contre sa peau. Elle roula sur le dos et leva les yeux vers lui, avec un regard bleu-sombre rieur. Ils continuèrent à rire quelques instants et il en oublia d'être effrayé par le bonheur. Elle avait les genoux levés et doucement, de façon séduisante, elle écarta les jambes, révélant le numéro 4 sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse la plus proche de lui. Son pouls s'accéléra et il fut tenté d'ignorer son petit projet, mais pour lui faire plaisir, il retira le papier et lut «_** … parce que tu écoutes mon point de vue, même si, pendant ce temps, tu m'imagines nue. **__» _ Il la regarda et elle lui rendit son sourire.

« Ce n'est pas facile, tu sais, la Cuddy nue de mes fantasmes est très distrayante, » il expliqua.

« Et qu'en est-il de la vraie Cuddy nue ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pire encore, » répondit-il. Elle sourit.

Il s'apprêtait à décoller le numéro 5 de son autre cuisse quand elle se racla la gorge. Il leva une fois de plus les yeux sur elle. « Ahem, je crois que tu as oublié une étape essentielle, » lui rappela-t-elle en agitant légèrement sa jambe.

« Ah, oui, » répliqua-t-il. « Exactement ce que je disais : très distrayant.» Il se pencha pour embrasser l'endroit 'numéro 4' sur sa cuisse, faisant glisser sa langue de l'intérieur de son genoux jusqu'à sa hanche. Cuddy se tortilla et gémit légèrement. « Pourquoi diable avais-tu besoin de coller autant de ces trucs la ? » Il grogna contre sa cuisse.

« Pour prouver quelque chose, » elle répondit, d'un grognement aussi frustré et impatient que le sien. « Mais, maintenant, j'ai oublié ce que c'était. » Il parcourut son ventre d'un baiser, d'une hanche à l'autre, laissa courir sa langue le long de sa cuisse jusqu'au numéro 5, le décolla, puis continuer de lécher jusqu'à son pied. Il embrassa son gros orteil, puis lut le post-it : « _**... parce que tu joues le générique de 1, rue Sésame au piano pour Rachel. **__»_ Il sourit. C'est vrai qu'il _essayait … _pas vraiment d'être parent, mais d'être _quelqu'un _dans sa vie. Il était heureux que Cuddy l'ait remarqué.

Le numéro 6 était sur son épaule. Il embrassa sa jambe jusqu'à toucher son incroyable petite culotte rouge et enfouit son nez contre son sexe. La trace de son désir pour lui était déjà indéniablement visible et il sentit de nouveau cette sensation bizarre, comme un pincement, dans son cœur et son membre. Ses post-it étaient vraiment – il n'avait pas de mots pour ça – c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin à ce moment-là, pour voir qu'il ne la décevait pas totalement. Mais son odeur, sa saveur, la façon qu'elle avait de gémir quand il la touchait … il avait besoin de ça aussi. Elle prit une inspiration rapide quand elle sentit sa bouche chaude près d'elle, et il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas besoin de choisir entre les deux. Il remonta le long de son corps, la couvrant de baisers jusqu'au numéro 6, tandis qu'il faisait courir sa main de sa jambe vers le centre de son intimité. Il glissa ses doigts sous la culotte et caressa sa peau, juste là.

« Oh mon Dieu, » Cuddy exhala. Elle était tellement incroyablement prête, comme s'ils avaient fait l'amour pendant des heures, et elle était si douce et sensuelle. Il essaya de contrôler sa respiration tout en continuant ses caresses et, de l'autre main, il décolla le numéro 6 de son épaule. Cuddy sentit sa main se figer pendant une seconde, et elle prit peur. Certaines de ses notes étaient plus intenses que d'autres, mais elles avaient besoin d'être dites. Il avait besoin d'être reconnu. House parcourut les mots plusieurs fois _**: « ... parce que tu combats l'envie, chaque jour qui passe, de reprendre de la Vicodin. **__»_Seigneur, elle comprenait. Elle ne pensait pas que 'tout allait mieux,' mais voyait le démon de la tentation, qui en permanence le narguait. Il la regarda et put voir la nervosité sur son visage. Il la fixa simplement des yeux, silencieux, puis se pencha pour l'embrasser, la violence de sa passion enflammée plus encore par l'espoir qu'elle puisse vraiment le comprendre. Il prit son visage dans une de ses mains et explora sa bouche avec sa langue. Elle ressentit à la fois soulagement et désir face à ce geste tendre et elle glissa sa main en direction de la sienne, sur sa cuisse, pour l'encourager à continuer son petit jeu, leur petit jeu. Pour répondre à son empressement, il passa un doigt le long de son clitoris, l'embrasant encore puis, il glissa trois doigts en elle. Sa bouche consumait la sienne, et il se sentit étourdi, comme soulagé d'un poids. C'est comme si le masque était tombé, révélant son identité. Il n'avait pas besoin de prétendre qu'il y était indifférent, pour l'avoir voulu, par moments, autant qu'il la voulait, elle. Il devait juste résister.

« Il y en a encore, House, » chuchota-t-elle.

« Ouais, il va y en avoir encore, et encore, » il murmura dans ses cheveux, embrassant son cou et son oreille. Elle posa ses mains sur sa tête et le guida de l'autre côté de son corps, vers le biceps de son autre bras. Le numéro 7. Il descendit le long son bras, embrassa chacun de ses doigts, tout en continuant d'explorer son entrejambe et de titiller son clitoris. Elle se perdait à son propre jeu, sa tête renversée en arrière, enfouie dans l'oreiller, mais elle voulait qu'il en finisse. Il décolla le numéro 7 et lut le mot: « _**... parce que tu t'autorises à tomber amoureux de moi, même si l'idée te terrifie. **__»_ Il sentit sa gorge se serrer, mais déglutit alors qu'il refit le chemin retour vers son bras, la recouvrant de nouveau de baisers. Elle entendit sa voix basse et rocailleuse lui dire « pareil pour toi, » et elle sourit en elle-même à la pertinence de son observation.

Le numéro 8 était posé sur un de ses seins et House le repoussa presque violemment pour se frayer un chemin. Cuddy chatouilla ses cheveux dans le bas de sa nuque, tandis qu'il prit son téton entre ses lèvres, léchant et suçant, et déplaçant sa main libre vers son autre sein, le pressant légèrement pour en apprécier le volume. Il glissa ses doigts hors de son sexe et commença à retirer sa culotte. Il avait rattrapé son retard maintenant, et respirant vite et fort, il essayait à présent de la déshabiller, pour enfin pouvoir entrer en elle.

Cuddy prit le papier et le lui lut à haute voix pendant qu'il finissait de dénuder son corps. Entre ses propres halètements elle récita : « _**... parce que tu voles des choses dans les chambres des patients pour me les offrir. **__»_

« Je ne vole que les patients dans le coma, » dit-il, feignant l'indignation. House voulait la goûter, la respirer, sentir son corps se démener entre ses bras. Il en avait besoin. Il embrassa son ventre, s'arrêtant sur le numéro 9. Il prit une grande inspiration pour regagner un peu de contrôle et l'arracha de son ventre parfaitement ferme: « _**... parce que tu vois tant de belles choses en moi que tu penses ne pas me mériter. **__»_ Il marqua une pause. C'était beaucoup trop, et ça touchait du doigt ses insécurités de trop près. Il encercla sa taille de ses mains et posa sa tête sur son abdomen, incapable de la regarder.

« House, » elle cajola. « House, tu dois arrêter avec ça. Arrêter d'attendre le jour, le moment où tu vas être 'réparé' et de croire qu'alors seulement, tu seras autorisé à profiter de la vie. » Il leva son regard vers elle, ses yeux bleu-cristal emplis de – quoi ? Douleur, regret, joie, soulagement ? « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?» supplia-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas comment le dire, » il avoua. « C'est comme si c'était exraordinaire mais qu'en même temps ça faisait mal.»

Cuddy réfléchit pendant un instant, maintenant sa tête entre ses mains. Puis elle comprit. « House, tu te souviens de ce matin où je portais cette lingerie noire, le corset, les porte jarretelles et tout le tralala, et qu'on devait aller travailler avant que tu ne puisses … en profiter?»

Oh que oui, il s'en rappelait. Mais il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

Cuddy poursuivit, « À part le fait que tu savais parfaitement ce que je portais, on s'est vu au moins cinq fois ce jour-là et je savais que tu ne pensais qu'à ça. Et jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre, on avait atteint, si je puis dire, tous les deux, un certain degrés de douleur. » Il sourit, se rappelant cette fin d'après-midi spéciale. « Et qu'est ce qui, finalement, a soulagé cette douleur ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il ne voyait toujours pas où elle voulait en venir avec ça. « Te sauter dans cette tenue, » répondit-il sans hésiter.

« Exactement ! » dit-elle. « Toute la journée tu l'as tellement voulu que ça faisait mal, et finalement ça a arrêté de faire mal quand tu l'as eu. Après ça, c'était juste du … pur bonheur. Ce qui te fait du mal, maintenant, c'est de _nous _vouloir. Mais le truc, espèce d'idiot, c'est que tu _l'as_. C'est sous ton nez, à porter de mains, tous les jours. Mais tu continues à rester planter là, à observer de l'extérieur, sans t'octroyer le droit de simplement _l'avoir_, ni même en laissant la douleur de le vouloir disparaître.»

Finalement il comprit où elle voulait en venir. « Cuddy, » dit-il, « est-ce que tu es en train de dire que mon cœur n'a pas de couilles ? » Elle rit.

« Oui, House. Ton cœur n'a pas de couilles. » C'était logique. Il continuait de laisser leur relation aller de l'avant, mais il ne se laissait pas le droit de vraiment en profiter. Au lieu de ça, il s'agitait comme un sémaphore dans cet immense océan de choses horribles qu'il avait faites, et qu'il referait surement, en pensant qu'il allait certainement se noyer. Mais elle, elle était son petit gilet de sauvetage. Elle ne pouvait complètement le sortir de l'eau – le sécher et le mettre à l'abri de ses souvenirs et de ses regrets – mais il pouvait s'accrocher à elle et juste lâcher prise, se détendre, sachant qu'elle flotterait toujours. Il posa un baiser sur son ventre, son nombril, et soupira. Il sourit à pleine dents le long de sa chair. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, mais elle le sentait et était heureuse.

Le numéro 10 était posé juste au-dessus de son sexe, déjà un peu froissé, à cause de leurs ondulations. Il décolla ce dernier papier: « _**... pour tout ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire à cette partie de mon corps. **__»_Il sourit une fois de plus, puis remonta son corps pour l'embrasser sur la bouche. « Tu doutes de rien, à c'que j'vois. Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je n'suis pas trop fatigué après avoir regardé tous ces gros camions écraser des petits camions pendant trois heures ?»

« House, il y a quelques mois, un bâtiment t'es tombé dessus et tu as encore réussi à me baiser juste après, » répondit-elle.

Il sourit comme si il venait de gagner une médaille d'or. « _C'était _plutôt incroyable de ma part. »

« Ouais, me fais pas le coup du héros maintenant. Tu es seulement aussi performant que ta dernière performance, » elle taquina.

House prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa sur la bouche doucement, puis avec plus de force, glissant sa langue entre ses dents puis de nouveau hors de sa bouche, titillant délicatement sa lèvre inférieure. Elle l'abasourdissait. Elle ne voyait même pas cette nuit pour ce qu'elle était vraiment. Ce soir-là, il n'avait été rien d'autre qu'une épave, en ruine, et elle avait été capable de le transporter loin de cet état – comme elle avait déjà fait tellement de fois auparavant – pour un endroit plus joyeux. C'était celle qui était courageuse, forte et qui persévérait. Ses mains glissèrent lentement contre de son corps puis remontèrent, mémorisant creux et courbes. Il posa des baisers le long de sa mâchoire et elle sentit sa barbe de trois jours marquer sa peau de son emprunte, chaleureuse et abrasive. Elle renversa sa tête dans l'oreiller et il continua son parcours, de son cou vers sa poitrine couvrant chaque morceau de chair de baisers et petites morsures, et pour compenser le fait qu'il n'avait qu'une seule bouche, il glissa son autre main en douceur entre ses jambes.

Le petit jeu du post-it l'avait conduit à la stimuler puis à stopper dans son élan tellement de fois que c'était une bombe à retardement. Ses hanches se cambrèrent quand il l'effleura et il sut qu'elle avait besoin d'être soulagée. Il glissa sa tête vers son ventre, respirant sa peau, ressentant chaque parcelle de celle-ci. Il s'approcha de son sexe, et se servit de ses avant-bras pour ouvrir ses cuisses et de ses mains pour maintenir ses hanches en place. Il soufflait simplement sur elle et en réponse, elle émettait des petits sons qui ressemblaient presque à des cris. « House ! » gémit elle. Son nom sur ses lèvres le rendit fou et il posa ses lèvres sur son clitoris, anticipant son sursaut et plaquant fermement ses hanches contre le matelas pour éviter qu'elle ne lui casse le nez.

Dès qu'il mit plus de pression, suçant le bouton de chair avec ses lèvres, léchant avec sa langue, elle se laissa aller et il put relâcher légèrement sa prise, l'autorisant à balancer son pelvis de haut en bas, vers sa bouche, alors qu'il chassait son orgasme avec ses caresses. Il ne fallut pas longtemps, un instant à peine, avant qu'il ne sente ce calme familier la parcourir, quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne succombe. L'idée de la taquiner lui vint à l'esprit, de la ramener du bord de l'explosion, mais, quelque part, elle venait tout bonnement de procurer un orgasme à son cœur; alors il lui devait bien ça. Il poussa un peu plus fort avec sa bouche et bougea ses doigts entre ses lèvres. Elle en perdit la tête, criant son nom encore et encore pendant que son corps entier tremblait, ses mains tenant sa tête contre son sexe. Sa langue continuait de donner des petits coups contre elle, ses doigts glissant en elle, prolongeant son orgasme aussi longtemps que possible.

Quand ce fut fini, elle resta allongée là, respirant fort et vite, tremblant de tout son corps. Il posa sa tête sur sa cuisse et chatouilla son autre jambe avec ses doigts. Elle continua simplement de soupirer « Mon dieu, House » et c'était une douce sensation que de rester simplement allonger là et d'écouter se gémissements de plaisir.

« Tu es toujours habillé, » observa-t-elle entre deux respirations haletantes.

« Bravo, Cuddy. Je suis content que de voir que tu es lucide, » il railla.

« On va y remédier » dit-elle, en s'asseyant brusquement et en l'obligeant à bouger sa tête de sa jambe sur le lit.

Il se redressa et la regarda d'un air sérieux. « Pas de problème, mais je dois te prévenir. J'ai couvert mon corps de post-it. » Elle rit. « C'était pour Wilson, mais on a pas eu assez de temps.»

« Je suis contente de voir que mon geste tendre va alimenter tes prochaines moqueries » dit-elle, retirant sa chemise. Alors qu'il baissait ses bras, il l'attira dans ses bras et dit dans ses cheveux, « C'était vraiment génial. Vraiment. Merci. Tu as marqué droit au but.»

« Avec quelques-uns d'entre eux, peut-être, » acquiesça-t-elle. « Mais, je sais quel genre d'autre but je veux atteindre. » Elle le poussa pour le forcer à s'allonger sur le lit et elle commença à déboutonner son jean. Elle l'en débarrassa hâtivement et le chevaucha, poussant son sexe contre son érection. Il bandait tellement que le fin coton de son caleçon l'emprisonnait suffisamment pour que ça en en devienne inconfortable. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et embrassa son front, ses yeux, ses joues. Quand elle atteint sa bouche, il entoura son buste d'un bras, l'autre maintenant l'arrière de sa tête, pour emprisonner sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle avait le goût de … Est ce que le bonheur avait un goût ? Il déplaça ses deux mains sur ses fesses nues et pressa ses rondeurs. Il la rapprocha de lui et souleva son pelvis pour réclamer son sexe. Elle gémit et se frotta contre lui.

« Mon dieu, Cuddy, laisse-moi te prendre » il grogna. Elle retira son boxer d'un mouvement délicat et se repositionna au-dessus de lui, faisant danser sa vulve contre le bout de sa queue. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de profiter de chaque moment et de ne pas se précipiter, mais changea brusquement d'avis et attrapa simplement ses hanches afin de glisser en elle d'un mouvement ferme et rapide. Elle haleta, il grogna, comme d'habitude.

Il apprécia la sensation d'être enfoui en elle pendant un instant, la laissant s'ajuster à son membre, l'ayant peut-être pénétrée de façon un peu brusque. Il déplaça sa main de sa hanche pour aller vers son pubis, de façon à ce que son pouce puisse caresser son clitoris. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus. Cuddy commença à le chevaucher, adoptant ce rythme parfait, lui rendant coup pour coup chacun de ses mouvement de bassin. Elle se pencha en arrière, posant ses mains sur ses cuisses. Il lâcha ses hanches pendant un instant pour enlever sa main de sa jambe scarifiée, laissant l'autre main où elle l'avait posée.

« Je suis désolée, » dit-elle en pantelant.

« Tais-toi !» il répondit, haletant à son tour.

Il garda ses doigts sur son clitoris, le stimulant avec des mouvements circulaires. Il fixa des yeux son corps parfait, qui s'étirait ferme et gracieux entre ses mains alors qu'elle se penchait en arrière et il poussa plus profondément en elle. Sa poitrine rebondissait, ses cheveux couvraient son visage, sa bouche était ouverte. Et puis, soudain, elle jouit et ce fut absolument magnifique. Elle ferma les yeux et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour garder en elle sa respiration tremblante, pour la retenir pour toujours, puis elle reprit son souffle. Elle bougeait simplement avec frénésie au-dessus de lui, ses parois veloutées contractées autour de son sexe se relâchant encore et encore.

Quand elle eut finit, il fit son égoïste. House ne la laissa pas retrouver ses esprits ou regagner un peu de force. Il la souleva comme une poupée de chiffon et la retourna sur le ventre. Il se saisit de ses hanches et la positionna à quatre pattes, son cul glorieusement pointé vers le ciel. Il s'enfonça en elle de nouveau, tellement profondément. Son grognement, ses halètements. Elle avait toujours du mal à retrouver sa respiration depuis qu'elle avait jouit mais il tenait fermement ses hanches, et la baisait jusqu'à ce qu'elle en perde la tête. Il n'en pouvait plus de sa petite chatte, étroite et douce, de ses fesses entre ses mains. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était partout en elle, la possédant entièrement, devenant elle. Elle se raidit et il la sentit se contractée autour de lui une fois de plus. Elle cria contre le matelas. Il la pilonna de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'il eût peur de lui faire mal. Quand son troisième orgasme de la nuit s'apaisa, elle gémit, « Oh, House, » et c'en était fini de lui. Il agrippa ses hanches et poussant en elle si fort qu'il jouit, exhalant un cri rauque, et continu d'asséner des coups de reins furieux pour ce qui aurait pu semblait être de longues minutes. Finalement, il ralentit son rythme et s'arrêta. House attrapa ses cuisses et les souleva pour qu'elle puisse s'allonger de tout son long et qu'il puisse s'allonger sur son dos, haletant, gémissant, bavant même légèrement sur elle. « C'était encore meilleur que … n'importe quoi d'autre. » il soupira.

Ils restèrent allongés pendant quelques minutes puis il se redressa pour l'embrasser entre les omoplates. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et la rapprocha pour la caler contre son flanc. Il respira l'odeur de ses cheveux. Elle sentit son corps ruisselant de sueur se coller contre le sien. Leur respiration devenait de plus en en plus lente et calme de nouveau alors que le sommeil commençait à les envelopper.

« Est ce que tu voudrais bien, s'il te plait, m'accompagner à un rallye de Monster Truck ? » il demanda.

« Bien sûr, » répondit-elle.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il surpris.

« Pourquoi pas ? » murmura-t-elle. « Des gros camions qui écrasent des petits camions … comment peut-on dire non ? »

Il sourit dans ses cheveux, riant légèrement à sa blague. « C'est vraiment très Cuddy-licieux de ta part, » l'informa-t-il.

« J'essaye, » elle marmonna, à moitié endormie.

« Moi aussi. »

**** FIN ****


End file.
